The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and switched effects for musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless device, small enough to be attached directly to the face of a guitar, for switching different remotely located effects units, amplifier channels, MIDI devices, and the like.
For years after the electric guitar was invented, performing musicians found themselves tethered to their amplifiers, by the ubiquitous guitar chord which connected the output jack of the guitar to the input jack of the amplifier. Then, with the advent of FM transmitter technology, many musicians freed themselves of the guitar chord tether, using, instead, a wireless FM transmitter plugged into the guitar and an FM receiver plugged into the amplifier.
Although the wireless FM transmitter-receiver arrangement works well in many performance applications, it is considerably more expensive than the simple guitar chord. One reason for this expense is that the transmitter-receiver link is responsible for conveying the actual analog signal produced by the guitar pickups. To be a suitable replacement for the guitar chord, this FM link must be very clean and noise-free. Poor reception cannot be tolerated, since guitar amplifiers and sound reinforcement used in performance applications produce tremendous amplification, and any FM hiss or noise is also boosted by this amplification.
Guitar players and performing musicians are always searching for that "unique sound." Thus, today, there are scores of MIDI controlled effects units designed to alter the sound of the analog guitar signal. These devices include reverb units, echo units, chorus units, flangers, pitch shifters, harmonizers, wa-wa pedals, distortion units, vacuum preamps,--the list goes on. Even "purists" who shun these effects devices in favor of a vintage amplifier sound still, on occasion, like to switch from one amplifier channel to another, to achieve a different sound. Many vintage amplifiers, and modern non-MIDI amplifiers, have multiple input channels which can be preset for different effects. For example, channel 1 can be set to produce a clean, undistorted sound, and channel 2 can be overdriven to produce a biting, distorted lead guitar sound. Or, one of the channels can be dry (without effects) and the other channel can be wet (effected by tremolo or reverb).
The problem with using any of the above effects to achieve "that unique sound" is that the musician finds himself or herself again tethered to a stationary piece of equipment. This is because most effects units are either rack-mounted equipment, having front panel buttons and knobs for selecting the effects, or they are foot pedals intended to be placed on the floor next to the vocal microphone stand, for example. This means that even if the musician is using a wireless device to eliminate the guitar chord between the guitar and amplifier, the musician must still stand in one place if he or she wants to switch between effects, either by adjusting front panel controls on rack-mount units or by stepping on appropriate foot pedal switches. In a live performance this amounts to being tethered to the equipment. Heretofore, the only practical solution has been to employ a sound engineer to switch the effects for the musician on stage. However, this injects the problem of miscues and removes much of the spontaneity of the performance.
The present invention solves this problem. It provides a small switch bank device which can be mounted directly to the musical instrument, such as directly to the pick guard of the guitar, below the strings where it will not interfere with normal playing. A miniature transmitter packaged inside the switch bank emits a radiated signal in response to actuation of the switch bank switches.
The system also includes a musical device switching interface which is coupled to a receiver that receives the radiated signals from the transmitter. The receiver produces a control signal which corresponds to the actuation of the switch bank switches. The device switching interface produces MIDI protocol digital signals in accordance with the control signals produced by the receiver. The switching interface may also include one or more voltage switches or relay contacts which can be plugged directly into vintage amplifiers to effect channel switching in a way previously done only by a wired foot switch. If desired, the invention may be retrofit into existing effects equipment.
One of the advantages of the wireless remote controlled system of the invention is its tiny size. For all practical purposes, the size of the switch bank is limited only by the size of the human fingers. The switch bank buttons should be large enough for the musician to easily locate and activate them, even during a heated performance. Other than this, the switch bank can be quite small and can even be integrated into the guitar when it is manufactured. As will be more fully explained herein, one reason the switch bank is so small is that the circuitry located in the switch bank is not responsible for generating MIDI protocol digital signals. Instead, the musical device switching interface performs this function. That interface can be a larger rack-mounted unit, suitable for mounting adjacent the devices it is to control.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference made be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.